She's Worth It
by hana1997shika
Summary: Kiba loves Hinata. Hinata loves Naruto. Naruto loves Sakura.  Kiba wants to kill Naruto.    btw: my first story! please leave some criticism. And the next chapter might take a while to write...so be patient if you like it!


_Disclaimer: These characters are from Naruto, belonging to Masashi Kishimoto and whatnot. I didn't make them up, and I don't own them._

_

* * *

_

She's Worth It

Kiba stumbled out of the bar, his lip bleeding. It was the second bar fight he had gotten into in one week. _Shit,_ Kiba thought, sighing, _Hinata's heart is going to break when she hears this_.

This fight wasn't the same as all the previous fights (about 17, if you want a specific number). This time he had punched Naruto, one of his best friends. He had punched Naruto, the one that Hinata really loved. In fact, it was for that reason that Kiba punched Naruto. Kiba knew that Naruto didn't feel the same way about her. Kiba knew that Naruto was in love with Sakura. Of course he wanted Hinata to love him, but he hated to see her so miserable. And after a few too many drinks, slugging his best friend sounded like a pretty good idea.

For two years, Hinata had just been settling for him, and now Kiba was giving her reason to leave. He was getting out of control. These drinking binges were becoming more and more frequent. He would go out, disappearing to a bar for a few days to drink too much, and then throw a few punches at some random guys. And then, sometimes, before he realized what he was doing, he would look down and see some trashy woman underneath him. It's not like he didn't love Hinata; he did, with all of his heart. He loved her more than she would, or maybe could, love him. And Kiba knew that, which was partially why he did this kind of thing.

Kiba walked back to his shabby apartment through the gloomy night, where he knew Hinata would be sitting in the kitchen, probably crying. Word of any fighting got around fast in this town.

Before Kiba had even taken five steps into the house, Hinata appeared out of the kitchen. She didn't look angry. _Maybe she doesn't know, _he thought, hopefully, _Maybe no one has told her yet._

"Where have you been?" she inquired, her voice sickeningly sweet, "I thought we were going to have dinner." Kiba noticed the array of foods on the kitchen table.

He tried to think of a convincing lie, but his mind was still a drunken mess. Then, Hinata said, with too much sweetness in her voice again, "Actually, let me take a guess." She crossed her arms, a slight smirk on her face.

Kiba's heart pounded, waiting for her "guess."

"You've been out at a bar. And you had a fight with someone."

He thought for a second, then replied, "Hehe, uh, no, um, why do you say that?" A tinge of regret was seeping into his thoughts.

"I can smell the alcohol on you. Your lip is bleeding. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Kiba stared at his shoes, but couldn't focus on them.

"Yeah, I know. And that fight was with Naruto, wasn't it? Sakura already called. I can't believe you would do this again. How many fights is that this month, Kiba? Four? Five? What has gotten into you?" Now she was angry.

"Hey, listen, I've had a hard night, okay?" Kiba growled, getting defensive, "I don't want to hear it right now. I just need to go to bed." Kiba tried to step around her to the bedroom, but she cut him off.

"We need to talk about this Kiba, you're getting out of control! You're drunk again!" Hinata declared, "How do you think this is affecting your son? He hasn't seen you in days! You're acting like a total jackass!" Over the past few weeks he had noticed that Hinata cursed like a sailor when she was pissed.

He sloppily threw his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Baby, just calm down. Let's just talk about this later, just calm down." But she struggled out of his grip. She hated how his hot, drunken breath felt on her neck. She hated how he wasn't listening to her, how he never listened to her.

Kiba could see her face flush bright red, her fists curl into a ball.

They just stood there for a few moments. The only sound was Hinata's heavy breathing. Then, finally, she spoke in a very quiet voice, "I remember how sorry I felt after rejecting you so many times, and how sorry I felt for myself when Naruto never noticed me. And you were just so sweet and loving, I thought you could help me get over him, But now," her voice got louder, higher, "Now you've changed. You've turned into a damn drunk, a terrible father and boyfriend. And I regret-"

Kiba couldn't take it. His head was spinning, and he could barely understand the words she was saying. "Stop! Shut up, you fucking bitch, just shut up!"

He stopped, his chest heaving. He tried to look into her eyes, but he was seeing double. Then, finally, she seemed to have lost it.

"No, _you're _a fucking bitch!" Hinata screamed. She thought for a second, then continued, "And I mean that _literally_!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiba replied. He couldn't make sense of what she was saying.

"You think I don't know, Kiba? Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know. Everyone knows."

Kiba stared into her eyes, pleading. "No, I don't think you're stupid-"

But he was cut off by Hinata's sharp words, "I know you've been out drinking. And fighting. You come home late, smelling like alcohol, with blood stains everywhere. Sometimes you don't come home at all. And yeah, I know that you've been fucking every whore in this side of the village. And I know that if you loved me you wouldn't be doing this."

That made Kiba angry (along with the alcohol from earlier that night). "You think I don't love you? You think I don't fucking love you? I know that you only stay here for Kichi! You don't fucking love me! I've loved you for eight goddamn years, since we were twelve! But I know you never felt that way for me. You always had feelings for Naruto. I know I just ruined your life that night! You would have gone and been happy with someone else if you hadn't gotten fucking pregnant! You're miserable, and you make me miserable! This is all your damn fault!"

The couple stared at each other for a few moments, Kiba's face red, his chest heaving. Hinata's eyes were tearing, her cheeks returning to their normal color.

Finally, Hinata said it, her quiet words cutting him right through heart; "You're right. You did ruin my life. I don't love you. I can't. I just can't get over Naruto. I have tried my hardest to convince myself that I loved you for my son's sake. And I'm sorry, but I just can't do it anymore. I can't keep lying to you, or myself."

Kiba's anger drifted away, and his heart sank. He knew it was true, but hearing those words out loud hurt him more than he had ever hurt before. Finally, after a few moments, he said, "Our son. You mean our son."

Suddenly, Hinata's faced turned fierce, and looked up into Kiba's eyes. She didn't reply.

"He's our son, Hinata. Ours."

She shook her head, a tiny movement, "There is no 'us' anymore. I'm leaving, with Kichiro. You're breaking my heart, Kiba, and I'm sorry, but I can't deal with it anymore."

Kiba's rage returned, more intense than before. _Who was she to leave him? Who was she to take his son away? He had worked hard for her, kept her safe, loved her. How could she do this?_ _He did everything for her!_

Suddenly, he lost control. He struck Hinata across the face, smacking her aside like mere scum. She let out a cry, falling to the ground. He hit her again, absorbing the power he felt from it. He looked down at her, thinking, no, _knowing_ that she deserved it.

But his anger left as quickly as it had come. His head cleared. _No,_ he _thought, she does not deserve this. _ He sputtered, "Oh, Hinata, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

She looked up at him from the floor, tears now pouring down her face. Her eyes shot daggers through his heart. "Don't even try to apologize. You've used all your chances."

And with that, Hinata tried to pull herself up, stroking her now red, swollen cheek. Kiba held out his hand, offering help, but she hit it away. She fell back to the floor, looking pathetic and beaten. It overwhelmed Kiba, the sight of her. He stood there for a few moments, staring at the person he loved most in the world, sobbing on the floor. Staring at what he had done.

He heard Kichiro start to cry in another room, and he couldn't bear it.

He staggered out of the kitchen, through the doorway, and ran out of the apartment, leaving Hinata on the floor, leaving his son crying. The image of her, broken, helpless, was burning in his mind.

It had started to rain. But Kiba continued running, running until he could barely breathe. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He stumbled in the middle of the street, falling to his knees. The night's events started to sink in. He was losing his son. He was losing Hinata. She hated him. She would never forgive him. And now, there was nothing he could do about it. He started to cry uncontrollably. He had ruined his own life, and Hinata's.

"Why did this happen? Why can't I do anything right? Hinata, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" There was a clap of thunder, and he collapsed, not caring that he was lying in the mddle of the road, feeling as pathetic and beaten as Hinata must have.

Kiba lay there for seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours. Tears streamed down his face, he could barely breathe. Her words kept running through his mind; _I don't love you...I can't get over Naruto..._

A bolt of anger surged through him. He felt anger towards Hinata, anger towards himself. But mostly anger towards Naruto. If Naruto wasn't there, Hinata would love Kiba. She would never doubt him. They would live together with Kichiro and be happy. Their lives would be perfect.

Kiba's last thought before passing out was_ I have to get rid of Naruto._


End file.
